The Computer, Electronics and Statistics Core will function as a general resource available to all of the[unreadable] projects. The consolidation of expertise in the areas of computer hardware and software, electronics, data[unreadable] acquisition, optics, image and signal processing, and statistics will enable the Core to provide support and[unreadable] services to the various projects in a highly coordinated and efficient manner. The Core provides technical[unreadable] expertise and leads software/hardware development efforts supporting the research conducted in the projects.[unreadable] Technical support includes: i) providing information to all investigators about the use of hardware and software[unreadable] in operation in their respective laboratories, ii) performing the system administration of the computers and the[unreadable] network, and iii) assisting in the development of small applications required for simple data analysis. Software[unreadable] developed in this core is related to i) simulation of cardiac excitation in the heart, and ii) processing of optical[unreadable] and electrical signals from the heart. System development includes design and integration of[unreadable] software/hardware systems for data and image acquisition. Statistical support: In collaboration with the Center[unreadable] for Outcomes Research the Core offers methodological expertise and collaborates in the design,[unreadable] implementation, understanding and analysis of basic and clinical research.